


Descubrimiento

by Mouxe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Ambientado en las ultimas peleas del manga, Nozel y sus hermanos deben hacer frente a las lesiones de Noelle y a ciertas verdades que deben ser descubiertas. Spoiler de los ultimos capitulos del manga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Descubrimiento

Descubrimientos.   
El secuestro de la Reina Lolopechka se convirtió en un escándalo en los otros reinos, Yami había logrado hacer retroceder al Rey de Pica con su magia de oscuridad, pero su escuadrón estaba severamente dañado, la mayoría de sus miembros estaban heridos de moderada a gravedad intensidad, pero Noelle, Asta y Nero se encontraban con daños severos.   
Sobre todo, la niña se veía lamentable, había forjado una amistad sincera con la Reina y el espíritu del agua durante el tiempo que permaneció en el Reino Corazón además de que parecía hacer tenido otra motivación para luchar con tanto esfuerzo para derrotar al demonio.   
El Rey Mago y el resto de los capitanes se enteraron de la situación de una forma poco elegante, Yami solo pensó en mandar a Finral para dar la señal de alarma como su solución inmediata, Owen debía atender a sus tres cachorros lo más rápido posible y necesitaba apoyo para el Reino Corazón.   
\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento. - Dijo Finral al aparecer en medio de la Sala se Reuniones, herido, agotado y con una mirada desolada - Pero tengo un mensaje del Capitán, malas noticias me temo. El Rey Pica tiene un demonio muy poderoso con él, Yami logró hacerlo retroceder por el momento, pero el resto del equipo está mal. Y la Reina de Corazon fue secuestrada por Vanika... - Los Capitanes lo escuchaban con una mezcla de absoluta conmoción - Y Asta, Noelle y Nero están gravemente heridos necesito a Owen para poder atenderlos ...   
Dos partes de todo aquello entumecieron a Nozel Silva por completo, lo primero fue la mención del portador del demonio que maldijo a su madre y lo segundo fue escuchar que Noelle se había enfrentado a él.   
\- ¡Debiste decir eso primero! Hay que atender a los heridos - Charlotte parecía verdaderamente enojada por la situación - ¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Siguen en el Reino Corazón?  
\- Sí. Me quedaba solo suficiente magia para dos viajes y con Yami luchando con el Rey de Pica no podía arriesgarme. - Dijo Finral sintiéndose culpable.   
Se causo un revuelo en la Sala mientras todos los capitanes se colocaban de pie al momento, unos minutos después Charlotte estaba viajando al destino donde estaba Yami con su equipo, Nozel, Fuegoleón, Mereoleona y Finral iban al Reino Corazón.   
Un pequeño equipo estaba atendiendo con magia a los heridos, Mimosa aunque con varias heridas no estaba de gravedad y ayudaba a otros, Nozel busco con rapidez a su hermana en la multitud y pudo ver un médico que ladraba órdenes mientras con ayuda de otros atendían a dos chicas, reconoció a su hermana menor recostada en la camilla, a su lado estaba la joven que se transformaba en pájaro, ambas tenían heridas visibles de aspecto horrible además de que su magia parecía está por completo agotado.   
\- Noelle. - Su pequeña hermana había sido la que terminó por enfrentarse al demonio que les arrebato a su madre a pesar de todas las cosas malas que ellos le hicieron.   
\- Nozel. - Fuegoleón coloco una mano sobre el hombro del otro capitán para sacarlo de su breve ensoñación.   
\- Mimosa. Leopold. - Fuegoleón se acercó a los dos adolescentes que parecían derrotados.   
\- Lo siento mucho, hermano. No fui lo bastante fuerte y ... Noelle y Mimosa ... - Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, había sido incapaz de derrotar al enemigo y de proteger a sus primas.   
\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Cuestionó Mereoleona con una expresión sería y sombría, los chicos más jóvenes de su familia estaban lesionados y devastados, su hermano menor llorando le partía el corazón y sus primas, sobre todo Noelle tenían severos daños.   
\- Usamos el poder de Udine para aumentar el poder de Noelle y que tuvieran oportunidad para sellarlo con la magia de Nero, pero... no funcionó y entonces Vanika se llevó a Lolopechka, le dijo a Noelle que de esa forma tenía que hacerse más fuerte. Por qué Acier Silva se hizo más fuerte cuando se llevaron a los niños. No sé que habrá querido decir con eso.   
\- Después de eso Noelle y Nero han estado dormidas. - Completo Leopold.   
Nozel escuchó con asombró la historia quizás el demonio que maldijo a su madre reconoció a Noelle, después de todo ella era su viva imagen y... ¿Secuestro a la Princesa solo para provocarla? Un pequeño jadeo en el grupo de médicos llamó su atención, al acercarse vieron que Noelle estaba consciente e intentaba estirar su mano para llegar a la otra muchacha.   
\- Nero... Lo siento. - Musitó mientras sus dedos lograban tocar el brazo de la otra.   
\- Noelle. - Dijo por respuesta antes de que cerrara sus ojos con una mueca de dolor- Magia de Sellado: Sella la herida. - Su magia brilló brevemente en Noelle ante el asombro de los médicos - Descansa para que busquemos a Lolopechka, la salvaremos.   
\- Gracias, Nero. - La aludida quedó inconsciente poco segundos después mientras que Noelle perdía la poca fuerza que le quedaba y su mano se deslizaba hacia el piso solo que fue detenida por otras manos y cuando levanto la vista entre la sangre y su visión borrosa pudo distinguir a un hombre - ¿Hermano Nozel?  
\- Aquí estoy, Noelle.  
\- No pude derrotarla... Ella nombro a mamá. - Dijo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, pero para su sorpresa la mano cálida de su hermano las borro.  
\- Estás viva y eso es lo que importa. - La adolescente asintió mientras cerraba los ojos confiada en que había llegado ayuda.   
\- Lo siento, Señor. Pero la Señorita Noelle y la Señorita Nero tienen heridas bastante graves, la magia de la señorita Nero ayudo a detener el sangrado y a cerras las heridas internas de la Señorita Noelle, pero todavía están delicadas. - El médico había intentado explicarle a Nozel la situación desde hacía casi diez minutos mientras que el hombre insistía en querer llevarse a su hermana y su amiga al Reino Trébol, Fuegoleón estaba a su lado intentando tranquilizarlo.   
\- ¿Hay alguna maldición en ellas? - Pregunto Mereoleona causando que los otros dos la mirarán uno con curiosidad y otro con terror.   
\- No.- Respondió rápidamente lo que le dio un gran alivio a Nozel.   
\- Necesitamos ver que ha sucedido con los demás miembros del Reino Corazón. - Dijo Mereoleona después de una respiración profunda, con la Princesa secuestrada y todos los principales guardianes derrotados tenían que poner orden, sin embargo, había algo que debía hacer primero también- Buena pelea, Noelle. Acier estaría orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido. - Coloco su mano sobre su cabello plateado durante unos instantes - Deberías agradecerle a Yami y los Toros Negros que han hecho lo que tú no pudiste. - Nozel sintió como su ojo se crispó por un breve momento - Debo admitir que Yami sabe cómo sacar el potencial de sus chicos.   
Un quejido de dolor sonó en la cama mientras Noelle se cambiaba de posición, su cuerpo lleno de vendas se manchó de sangre, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo escucharon un alboroto afuera al salir vieron que Yami, junto con Finral y otros Caballeros estaban llegando a través de un portal, las personas conocían a los Toros Negros y confiaban en ellos por lo que se acercaron rápidamente pidiendo consejo.   
\- Me sorprende verlos aquí. - Dijo con su cigarrillo mientras Owen salía de su espalda - ¿Dónde están mis chicas? - Incluso sino parecía estar demasiado preocupado, Fuegoleón sabia que si lo estaba así que señaló la carpa y el médico fue de inmediato - Que problemático.   
\- ¡Hermano! - Nebra y Solid se acercaron rápidamente a donde estaba Nozel, ambos estaban demasiado sorprendido y confusos sin entender que sucedía.   
\- Yami, necesitamos llevarlas al Reino Trébol. A la mayoría de los heridos si es posible. – Informó Nozel esperando que lo apoyara.   
\- Bien.   
\- Yami, los médicos dijeron que no podemos moverlas. - Dijo Fuegoleón intentando detenerlo mientras todos lo seguían.   
\- Capitán. - Habló Nero en un susurró.   
\- Buen trabajo, Nero. - Los demás se sorprendieron del tono extremadamente dulce y paternal del hombre - ¿Puedes transformarte en pájaro? Para que pueda llevarlas a ambas.   
\- Debe ser rápido, mi magia de Sellado en Noelle se desvanecerá si tardamos mucho.   
\- Finral está aquí solo será un momento.   
\- ¿Asta?   
\- Está vivo y mejor que ustedes. - Nero asintió cerrando los ojos unos segundos con una mueca de dolor.   
Yami se giró entonces hacia donde descansaba Noelle, retirando algunos de sus cabellos de su frente, estaba pálida y las vendas manchadas de sangre, Nebra y Solid miraron con horror el estado de su hermana menor.   
\- Nero. - La muchacha se transformó en un Anti pájaro que fue recogido con suavidad por Yami y colocado sobre su hombro antes se pasar sus brazos por debajo de Noelle.   
\- Capitán, duele... - Sé quejó mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho intentando conseguir una posición cómoda.   
\- Toléralo un momento. - Le ordenó, aunque faltaba la rudeza de su voz.   
Los hermanos Silva no sabían como actuar o sentirse en esa situación aunque siempre habían denigrado y humillado a su hermana menor jamás la habían visto en un estado tan lamentable, sus heridas se veían delicadas incluso para un ojo no entrenado como ellos, el impacto de verla mas cercana a la muerte o con la probabilidad de que podría haber muerto en la lucha que evidentemente tuvo los asusto profundamente, sobre todo a Nozel que intento protegerla a su manera retorcida y poco apropiada, con Noelle en brazos y Nero sobre su hombro Yami salió de la habitación en busca de Finral para que los llevara a Owen y al escuadrón de regreso al Reino Trébol. 

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Preguntó Nebra.   
\- Me parece que hay cosas que tienes que explicarles a tus hermanos, Nozel. Y por qué has puesto una cruz y una carga tan pesada sobre los hombros de la menor de ustedes. Fuego, iremos con los capitanes que estén todavía en pie para organizar este reino. Yami está preocupado por su equipo en este momento y es perfectamente comprensible dado que fueron ellos los elegidos para llevar esta enorme responsabilidad. - Habló Mereoleona con una voz de mando, asustando a los presentes que no la escucharon llegar.   
\- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Hermano Nozel? - Preguntó Nebra con absoluta seriedad, insistiendo en su curiosidad.   
\- Vamos a seguir a Yami de momento... Me preocupa la situación de Noelle. - Respondió Nozel con honestidad- Hay algunas cosas que tengo que confesarles sobre nuestra madre, pero necesitamos la ayuda de Dorothy...  
Los hermanos estaban contrariados mientras seguían al mayor a través del portal espacial hasta el hospital del Reino Trébol dónde varios médicos iban y venían atendiendo heridos, Yami estaba sentado sobre una camilla mientras Charlotte le estaba limpiando algunas heridas parecían estar hablando tranquilamente.   
\- Noelle.   
\- En cirugía. La magia de Nero se agotó y se desvaneció por lo que muchas de las heridas volvieron abrirse- Explicó de forma simple, aunque después agrego con absoluta seguridad - Estará bien.   
\- Owen dijo que su forma de Valkyrie la protegió de un daño mayor... Sólo va a necesitar descansar después de que despierte.   
\- Eso va a ser realmente difícil de hacer cumplir. - Musitó Yami con una sonrisa orgullosa - Tendría que apostar quien de los dos va a romper el descanso primero.   
\- Apostaría que lo harías tú. - Mencionó Charlotte con un tono de regaño.   
\- Yo no entró en la apuesta solo hay dos: Noelle y Asta. - Refutó, pero antes de que pudieran entrar en una discusión el médico apareció.   
\- Noelle está fuera de peligro, pero va a necesitar unos días para recuperarse por completo. Asta también tendrá que descansar para recuperarse, aunque conociendo lo obstinado que es tratara de levantarse pronto, Nero necesitará más tiempo para sanar, uso su magia para cerrar el daño de Noelle.   
\- Gracias, Owen ¿El resto de mi escuadrón?   
\- Gauche está sanando muy bien, la magia de Grey lo ayudo mucho, evito que se desangrara y la magia de Vanessa colaboro en que todo tuviera un buen resultado. Debo admitirlo tú escuadrón tiene magia muy interesante. - Reconoció con sorpresa y admiración.  
\- Son un montón de idiotas. Todos. - Puntualizó.   
\- Deberías ir a ver a tu hermana, Nozel. - Recomendó Owen con un tono suave.   
\- Si está a salvó puede esperar. Iremos al Reino Corazón para ayudar con la organización. - Dijo antes de girarse, Yami lo observó midiendo su mi estaba preocupado, mucho, pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo, los otros dos, el chico que Noelle había derrotado en la selección de Caballeros Reales y la mujer que se burlaba con crueldad estaban confundidos y aparentemente no sabían que hacer.   
\- Ella está volando lejos de ti, Nozel. No es un águila de plata sino un toro negro... Te preocupas por ella, pero eres incapaz de poder decirle y mostrarle tus sentimientos, casi muere en la misión de hoy. - Nozel se detuvo escuchando- ¿Podrás vivir sin arrepentirte si la próxima vez que vaya tras ese demonio no regresa?   
\- Hermano Mayor. - Nebra balbuceó antes de ver cómo el hombre se iba y su hermano menor lo seguía, las palabras del Capitán de los Toros Negros resonaban en su mente.   
\- Ve a verla, Nebra. - Sugirió Charlotte cómo un pequeño empujón - Eres su hermana mayor y tu deber es cuidar y proteger a tu familia tanto como Nozel.   
La mujer pareció dudar antes de seguir a Owen, siendo ella la segunda en nacer dentro de la familia Silva sería su responsabilidad manejar la casa si algo le pasaba a Nozel, lo que esperaba que nunca pasará.   
Una vez en la habitación se dio cuenta de que habían acomodado juntos a los Toros Negros, en la parte del fondo estaban el chico de la antimagia, otro miembro del grupo que era un hombre joven, la chica anti pájaro estaba a la derecha más cerca de la puerta y Noelle.   
Una mujer de cabello rosa con ropa de bruja estaba junto a la cama de Noelle sosteniendo su mano mientras un pequeño gato rojo estaba colocado sobre el pecho de su hermana, tenia varios vendajes y se veía agotada.   
\- ¿Oh? ¿Necesita algo señorita de la realeza? - Preguntó con abierto desdén, una mirada cautelosa en sus ojos la puso en alerta dudo en responder después de todo esa mujer solo era una plebeya que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra de forma grosera.   
\- Vanessa. - Murmuró Noelle apretando su mano distrayendo a la mujer por unos momentos, sus ojos se llenaron de amor mientras con sus dedos quitaba cabellos de su rostro.   
\- Está niña tuvo que soportar demasiado de parte de las personas que debieron protegerla. Personas que solo se han cuidado entre ellas, pero dejaron a la más pequeña por fuera. - Vanessa habló con suavidad - Ella era como un pequeño pájaro perdido, incapaz de volar por sí mismo. Ha crecido demasiado con nosotros, y nosotros hemos crecido gracias a ellos. Dime... Piensas que tú hermano Solid habría podido soportar lo que Noelle soporto. Siendo que eres su hermana mayor tú madre... ¿Qué pensaría ella de la forma en que trataste a su hija menor?   
Nebra guardo silencio al ver que la mujer se colocaba de pie y caminaba fuera de la habitación solo para advertirle que volvería pronto, solo en ese momento se acercó hasta la cama ocupando la silla ahora vacía.   
Su mano se mantuvo en el aire unos segundos antes de tocar la de Noelle, estaba fría al tacto, y aquello la sorprendió.   
\- Vanesa. - Murmuró de nuevo.   
Nebra suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su otra mano, le dolía la cabeza de tantas cosas que tenía que pensar y que le faltaba por saber, Nozel les escondió cosas a ambos, sobre su madre y su hermana menor.   
\- ¿Hermana Nebra? - Su voz débil la saco de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué haces aquí?   
\- Vine a ver cómo estabas. – Respondió con su tono arrogante.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿Qué? - Nebra parecía sorprendida de su pregunta y no sabía que contestar - Vine por qué estás herida.   
\- Entiendo. - Noelle la miró con dudas antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar su mano de regreso - ¿Puedes ... Puedes traerme agua? Tengo sed.   
\- Sí. - Nebra se levantó para buscar una jarra de agua y llenar un vaso, de regreso al entregárselo notó que su mano temblaba mucho y no podía sostener el vaso por lo que lo tomo y lo acerco a sus labios.  
\- ¿Te vas a quedar? - Cuestionó mientras sus ojos se cerraban.   
\- Sí.   
\- Que bueno.   
La mujer se quedó en silencio sosteniendo la mano de su hermana menor, no intervino ni prestó atención cuando los otros miembros de los Toros Negros entraban y salían de la habitación para revisar el estado de los otros tres chicos, incluso cuando Owen entró para verificar el estado de Noelle permaneció en su sitio sosteniendo su mano sin conversar ni responder ninguna pregunta.   
\- Ella mejorará por completo. - Comentó Owen después de revisarla - Ha sido muy fuerte para haber soportado la pelea con un demonio.   
\- ¿Sabes algo de eso?   
\- No, los Toros Negros han sido los encargados de este tema. Aquellos que sepan de eso deben ser los Vermillion ya que Mimosa y Leopold también fueron al Reino Corazón.   
\- Gracias.   
\- Deberías ir a descansar, el resto de los Toros Negros cuidara de Noelle. - Le recomendó, aunque Nebra declinó la oferta.   
\- Hermana Nebra. - Sintió una mano sobre su hombro antes de darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida recostada en la cama de Noelle, su mano ya no sujetaba la suya y en cambio la muchacha la tenía sobre el estómago.  
\- Solid. - Reconoció mientras se levantaba y se frotaba los ojos, detrás del menor estaba Nozel - ¿Qué ha sucedido?   
\- Hemos logrado estabilizar la situación y realizamos una reunión para compartir toda la información que hemos recopilado. - Informó antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Noelle que estaba intentando acostarse de costado, pero se quejaba con el movimiento - ¿Cómo está?  
\- Ha dormido casi todo el tiempo, se despertó y tomo agua hace un par de horas. Owen dijo que está mejorando.   
\- Hermano Nozel. - Habló Solid - ¿Qué ha sucedido?   
\- Es algo que debo contarles. - Contestó acercándose para retirar algo del cabello de Noelle de su rostro - Lamento pensar que tal vez me odien después de decirles.  
\- ¿Qué tonterías dices, Hermano?  
La verdad es que ambos sentían una opresión incómoda en el pecho, Nebra se había quedado acompañando a Noelle durante la tarde debido a que se había impresionado por el nivel de daño, ellos solo habían recibido heridas severas durante la invasión, su estómago tenía la marca que demostraba el sitio donde la atravesó el arma enemiga y Nozel sufrió de varias lesiones también, más que ella y se mantuvo en pie de combate igual que Noelle, en cambio, en su estado herido simplemente intento huir, sus hermanos demostraron ser más valientes que ella.   
Le costaba admitirlo, pero Noelle se ganó su respeto ese día.   
\- Vengan. - Nozel ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta para irse con sus hermanos menores siguiéndole el paso.   
\- Gracias. - Susurró Noelle desde su cama, se había girado y les daba la espalda.   
Dorothy estaba despierta para variar y sus grandes ojos soñadores se enfocaron en el trío con una sonrisa curiosa, Nozel estaba serio y sus hermanos parecían preocupados e integrados principalmente.   
\- ¿Te llevo con ellos o quieres que yo les diga? - Preguntó con una sonrisa - Noelle lo tomo bastante bien pero su situación era distinta.   
\- Yo les diré.   
Dorothy sonrió mientras los transportaba a los tres a su mundo de sueños, se sentó en un sofá con una pequeña sonrisa mientras una mesa de té se materializa frente a ella, pensaba darle privacidad a los Silva.   
\- Lo que voy a contarles es la verdad de lo que le sucedió a nuestra madre, deben saber que no pueden hablar de esto en voz alta con nadie mucho menos entre ustedes. - Advirtió con un tono muy serio - Podemos hacerlo aquí por qué el mundo de sueños de Dorothy es otra dimensión.   
\- ¿La verdad sobre nuestra madre? - Cuestionó Solid con confusión - Pero nos dijiste...  
\- Sé lo que les dije y también sé que no debes recordarla, Solid. Pero tú si puedes hacerlo Nebra... - La aludida asintió con vacilación - Nuestra madre fue maldecida por un demonio, Megicula antes de que quedará embarazada de Noelle. La maldición se llevaría su vida sin importar lo que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo, Noelle nació de milagro por qué nuestra madre pidió un tiempo para poder darla a luz, la mejor forma de protegerlos a ustedes y a los demás de la maldición fue atribuir su muerte al nacimiento de Noelle.   
\- ¿Y ese demonio es ... Vanika? - Cuestionó Nebra.   
\- ¿El demonio con el que se enfrentó Noelle en el Reino Corazón? - Completo Solid.  
\- Sí. - Afirmó Nozel dejando que su respuesta cayera dentro de la mente de sus hermanos.   
\- Pero nos dijiste ... Dijiste que mamá murió por Noelle... Fue lo que nos dijiste. - Balbuceó Solid casi exaltándose - Si dices que Mamá murió por un demonio...  
\- Noelle no fue la culpable de la muerte de nuestra madre. - Completo Nebra observando sus manos pensando en la forma en que sostuvo la mano de su hermana entre las suyas, fría, pequeña y llena de vendas.   
\- Pero eso... - Sus manos formaron puños a su lado pensando.   
\- Eso quiere decir que fueron malos con Noelle por gusto. La pobre niña que ni siquiera pudo conocer a su madre fue humillada, despreciada y obligada a cargar con un peso sobre sus hombros. - Completo Dorothy con un tono alegre - Me sorprende que ella no los odie intensamente, en cambio parece ser alguien sumamente noble y leal. - Dorothy se apoyó contra el costado de Nozel que no se apartó ni mostro incomodidad del acercamiento físico - Desde que te conozco te dije que no era bueno que permitieras ese comportamiento de tus hermanos ni de ti mismo.   
\- ¿Con qué otra cosa nos has mentido? - Preguntó Nebra con un tono frío, su confianza absoluta en su hermano mayor se había roto, Nozel lo sabía.   
\- No ha sido... - Nozel comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada gélida y enojada de sus hermanos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que él estaba tan solo como Noelle incluso si tenía el amor y la lealtad de sus hermanos no se relacionaba tanto con ellos como lo hacían entre ellos, Nebra y Solid eran mejores amigos, una unidad que se había consolado mutuamente por la muerte de su madre desde que eran niños, Nebra tomo el papel de madre y mejor amiga para su hermano mientras que Nozel se ocupo de los negocios y responsabilidades como un adulto, y como un niño adulto no pudo consolar o mostrarle emociones abiertamente a los niños que quedaron bajo su cuidado, les aseguro la comida, educación y la libertad de crecer sin preocupaciones pero no les compartió lo importante que eran para él ni se permitió compartir su dolor.  
Solo durante esos instantes pudo ver al final lo parecido que era a su hermana menor, Noelle tampoco tenia lazos fuerte con ninguno de ellos más que de un niño que anhelaba afecto y luchaba por algo que debieron darle de forma incondicional, sus hermanos menores tenían todos sus propias inseguridades, Nebra lo ocultaba detrás de la arrogancia y Solid tras un falso orgullo.   
\- Lo siento. – Dijo con suavidad – Lamento haberles mentido de esta forma, era la única manera de protegerlos de la maldición, si es dicha serán maldecidos, no soportaría de ninguna manera perderlos, a ninguno de ustedes.

Nozel sabia que no seria fácil arreglar el desastre que era su familia, Fuegoleón le advirtió cuando eran adolescentes que debía intervenir entre sus hermanos sin embargo ocupado con otras cosas simplemente lo dejo pasar, incluso avivando tal comportamiento, su buena intención había tenido un mal resultado, ahora su hermana menor estaba gravemente herida tanto física como emocionalmente en esos instantes y con sus dos hermanos la confianza y la relación parecía haberse roto, podría recuperarlos si hablaba honestamente con ellos aunque eso le costaría demasiado esfuerzo. 

\- Le debemos una disculpa a Noelle. – Murmuró Nebra para si misma, Solid no parecía dispuesto a comprender de todo la situación y Nozel solo rezaba para que Noelle se recuperara por completo antes de que tuvieran que luchar la próxima batalla.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mi primera vez en este fandom, debo admitir que me encanta el anime y el manga y viendo la ultima imagen de Noelle se me ocurrió esta idea, por algún motivo pienso que Nebra podría ser mas flexible que Solid al momento de darse cuenta de que no han estado en lo correcto, aunque si le rompería el corazón saber que su hermano le mintió, espero que pronto sepamos más de Acier.


End file.
